Fake Mirror
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *ItaDei* Un crimen fue cometido. Itachi tendrá que buscar al culpable y demostrar la inocencia de Deidara. Intentará que el rubio no caiga en la insanidad, mientras él mismo está cayendo.*Horror*


**(A/N)**

Oh, bueno. Me di cuenta de que todas mis historias de terror/psicópatas eran con Deidara y Sasori, así que decidí variarle y traer a Itachi (eso no significa que Itachi será el psicópata u.ú). Claro, esta va a ser la diferencia, pues mis demás historias son One-Shots, y esta va a tener varios capítulos.

Y estoy segura que me arrepentiré de comenzar otra historia multi-capítulo, puesto que tengo 4 más sin terminar, y pronto publicaré otras 2.

**Anybody says procrastination…?**** -.-U**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA.

**Parejas****:** ItaDei

**Rating: **M (Por Gore)

**Advertencias:** Como les digo en mis historias, no les aseguro que salgan con las mismas neuronas que entraron u.ú. Sangre, mutilación, muertes, locura. OoC.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2505

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Capítulo 1_

Se detuvo y observó el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé que, al igual que los demás cuerpos, estaba completamente desgarrado, y sus pequeñas manitas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños y se podía ver el hueso saliendo de la magullada piel.

-Itachi.-una suave voz lo llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación, y el moreno volteó hacia su compañero. Sasori estaba hablando por su teléfono celular, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Itachi no le encontró motivo para eso, puesto que la persona del otro lado de la línea no podía verlo asentir. El moreno sorteó los cadáveres y las demás personas, que toman muestra o buscan alguna evidencia, hasta llegar a su compañero.

-Entiendo…está bien…iremos para allá en cuanto terminemos aquí…gracias.- el pelirrojo cerró con una movimiento el celular, volteando a ver a Itachi.- El jefe dice que hay un sobreviviente.

Itachi observó a su compañero y frunció el entrecejo.

-No nos dijeron nada cuando llegamos aquí. - dijo el moreno.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a observar por tercera vez la habitación. Sabía que su compañero era muy meticuloso, casi tanto como el propio Itachi. "Buscar tres veces", decían ambos. Lo que no encuentras en la primera, lo haces en la segunda, y lo que no en la segunda, la tercera te lo da.

La escena era fuerte, pero de alguna forma estaban acostumbrados. A lo largo de su carrera como investigadores privados habían encontrado de todo tipo de casos. Unos como el de un chico que descuartizaba a sus víctimas y luego "unía" las partes de estos a sí mismo. O también como el de un hombre que se suicidó, que supuestamente había matado a más de veinte personas, y sus cadáveres nunca los encontraron. Claro, que luego que le hicieron la autopsia a su cuerpo descubrieron pedazos de "humanos" en su estómago; aparentemente comérselos era más factible que enterrarlos.

Aunque esta masacre era algo "normal" para sus agitadas vidas, no podían evitar tener pena por la familia que yacía muerta frente a ellos en esos momentos. Un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, dos niñas de nueve y seis, y un bebé de dos años eran las víctimas de ese caso. Sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos alrededor de la habitación, que resultaba era la de los padres. Pareciera que hubiera pasado un tornado por ese lugar, la cama estaba volteada, el cuerpo del padre bajo ésta, la tele estaba en el suelo, los múltiples pedazos del vidrio de la pantalla esparcidos y varios muchos enterrados en el cuerpo de las dos niñas, mientras la madre estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, su nariz y varios dientes rotos; aparentemente alguien estrelló su cara repetidamente con el suelo.

Sangre adornaba de una manera tétrica el pequeño escenario que les habían puesto. La Muerte era la actriz principal. Sasori e Itachi eran los espectadores.

Itachi se dirigió a un lado de la cama, al peinador de ahí. Observó como el gran espejo estaba roto y sangre seca adornaba el único pedazo que había sobrevivido en ese lugar. Agarró una bolsa de plástico y agarró con sus manos enguantadas ese pedazo, para futura investigación. A punto de irse, algo llamó su atención.

Un portarretratos estaba en la mesita adjunto, boca abajo. Lo levantó con cuidado y observó detrás del cristal roto a la familia. Era de hacia un tiempo, pudo ver, tal vez dos años atrás, puesto que la madre, con una sonrisa y sus ojos cafés llenos de felicidad, el viento volando ligeramente su cabello rubio rizado, cargaba a un bebé recién nacido en un brazo, y su mano estaba apoyada en una niña rubia sonriente, de no mas de siete años. A un lado de ellos, estaba el padre, uno de sus ojos azules cerrado, su cabello café siendo despeinado por la otra niña, castaña con su pelo rizado al igual que su madre, que estaba sentada en sus hombros.

Estaban ellos, los que habían muerto, pero observó con atención que estaba otra niña (aunque, si la observaba bien, era un varón) si acaso unos quince años, unos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio amarrado en una media coleta, y extrañamente un poco de su pelo cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos, abrazaba la cintura de su padre con una sonrisa y a su vez, estaba siendo abrazado por otro joven, al igual pelo rubio y ojos azules, una sonrisa traviesa, tal vez un poco mayor que el otro. Extraño.

-¿Qué encontraste?- le preguntó el pelirrojo detrás de él.

Itachi volteó y le entregó la fotografía. Sasori la observó con interés, y luego señaló a los dos rubios del final.

- Me dijeron que el mayor se mudó de aquí hacia un año. Uno de ellos es el sobreviviente, está en la clínica mental, ahora. Creo que estaba en shock cuando lo encontraron.-le dijo.

Itachi asintió.

-Deberíamos de ir con él. Ver si puede decirnos algo útil, o que nos sirva para dar con el asesino.

-No lo sé, Itachi…-comenzó el pelirrojo, empezando a quitarse los guantes y dirigiéndose a la salida, Itachi a un lado suyo.-…él estaba en la escena del crimen, y manchado de la sangre de las víctimas. Hay una posibilidad de que sea el asesino…

-Lo sé.-dijo Itachi, abriendo la puerta de su Mustang GT negro, quitando el seguro de la puerta del pasajero para que Sasori entrara.- Solo no brinquemos a conclusiones tan rápido.

Sasori le asintió y no dijo nada más. El silencio siempre era un compañero extra con ellos dos.

•--•--•

-Itachi Uchiha y Sasori Akasuna, Departamento de Investigación de Konoha.

La enfermera miraba con nerviosismo a los extraños que estaban frente a ella, ambos mostrándole una brillante placa que afirmaba su introducción, y que en un segundo habían vuelto a guardar. El pelirrojo era el que habló.

-Necesitamos hablar con uno de sus pacientes. Deidara Iwa.

La enfermera asintió torpemente, y empezó a teclear en su computadora. Después de unos segundos, ella habló.

-Está en la habitación 218…

-Gracias.- Itachi le dijo educadamente, y ambos dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose a los elevadores.

-¡P-pero está en terapia en este momento!

Itachi siguió derecho, y Sasori se asomó por encima de su hombro, y le asintió a la enfermera.

La chica se enterró en su silla y suspiró. Ah, los policías de hoy en día...

•--•--•

-Tiene un grave caso de alucinaciones, y aparentemente presenta claustrofobia. Aún después de todo no ha presentado signos de hostilidad, y él mismo ha estado más que dispuesto a ayudar en las investigaciones. Justo ahora terminó su terapia…

Itachi asintió al doctor que les estaba acompañando en el largo pasillo del segundo piso del hospital. Recorrían el lugar, mientras hacía nota de las miradas furtivas que le daban algunos pacientes que caminaban por ahí. Murmuraban a sus espaldas, podían darse cuenta, pero ni a Sasori ni a Itachi le importaba. Los pasos del doctor eventualmente se fueron deteniendo, y quedaron frente de una puerta, la cual el doctor abrió sin titubear.

Itachi y Sasori observaron los alrededores de la gigantesca habitación. Varios pacientes vestidos de un blanco puro caminaban y platicaban. El moreno pudo ver como algunos de ellos solo miraban en el espacio vacío, mientras otros hablaban consigo mismos. Un pequeño grupo estaba dibujando en una esquina, mientras otros simplemente platicaban normalmente.

El doctor guió a ambos investigadores hasta el fondo de la habitación, justo donde la pared separaba el instituto con la calle, unas ventanas adornando al azar esta pared, protegidas con barrotes de metal que, según pudo adivinar Itachi, eran para que los pacientes no tuvieran acceso al vidrio de las ventanas, y a su vez, haciendo que el suicidio no fuera factible para ellos.

Pero lejos de seguir observando las ventanas, el moreno observó como una pequeña figura estaba junto a ellas. Cabello rubio brillaba con intensidad con las luces del lugar, mientras la persona veía hacia fuera de la ventana, su mirada azul perdida entre el horizonte rojo y anaranjado que pintaba el atardecer. El doctor aclaró su garganta.

-Deidara.-dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras colocaba la mano en el hombro del joven. El rubio volteó a ver al doctor, no tomando en cuenta a los investigadores.- Hay unas personas que quieren verte. ¿No tienes problemas con eso verdad?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las banquillas que estaban recargadas a la pared.

-Bien.-el doctor les asintió a ambos.-Estaré cerca, por si necesitan algo.-y con eso se marchó.

Sasori bajó a la altura del rubio, y le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?

Deidara lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sasori volteó a ver a Itachi, mientras se sentaba junto al rubio. El moreno solo arrastró una silla y la colocó a un lado de ellos, sentándose por igual.

-Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Te importaría?

El rubio suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

-Escuchen.- les dijo seriamente, alternado sus ojos entre los de Itachi y Sasori, sorprendiendo a ambos por lo grave de su voz, que hacía contraste con su estructura.- No soy un niño, y entiendo que está sucediendo, un. No me incomoda que se siente, platiquen, pregunten o tengan que hacer cualquiera de…lo que sea que los policías hagan, ¿está bien, un?

Itachi dio una media sonrisa ante la confianza del rubio, y la mirada confundida del pelirrojo. Pronto el gesto de confusión se transformó en uno de irritación bien disimulado. Itachi sabía que a su compañero pelirrojo nunca le había gustado trabajar con niños.

-Te vez engañoso. Nos dijeron que tenías 17 años, y no pareces más de 15…-le dijo Itachi.

El rubio chasqueó su lengua, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba más en su asiento.

-No es mi culpa…-dijo suavemente.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada, solo miradas se cruzaban entre sí. Sasori suspiró al ver que el encuentro estaba llevando a nada, y dejó sus ojos escanear al rubio. Sus orbes se detuvieron a un lado de él, donde estaban unas pequeñas hojas de papel.

-¿Puedo…?-preguntó el pelirrojo al ojiazul, mientras señalaba la hoja.

El rubio miró hacia donde señalaba, y se tensó un poco.

-No…son muy buenos que digamos, un.-dijo tímidamente Deidara, y le pasó los papeles al pelirrojo.

Sasori solo pudo dejar su boca abierta, y el rubio bajó su cara avergonzado.

-No tengo suficientes materiales aquí…-se excusó.

-Deidara…

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, y le pidió a Sasori las hojas. Las miró con interés. En ellas, diferentes escenarios estaban pintados, personas, animales, todo con un realismo insano, que les daba vida. Miró al rubio, que mantenía la vista baja, y le extendió las hojas para que el las tomase. Deidara miró a Itachi, como esperando alguna crítica o comentario despectivo. Tanta tristeza en sus ojos, hacía a Itachi querer sostenerlo con fuerza hasta que cada gota de desánimo desapareciera de su cuerpo.

-Son muy buenos. Eres un gran artista.-le complementó el moreno, dándole una de sus raras y pequeñas sonrisas. El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y agarró las hojas.

-Gracias, un.-dijo en un murmuro apenas audible.

Sasori le sonrió y le asintió al rubio. Deidara les regresó la sonrisa con una tímida de su parte, y se puso a jugar con la orilla de su bata blanca.

-Quieren preguntarme algo…-eso fue una afirmación.

Itachi abrió su boca para contestar, pero el doctor que los había llevado llegó y les dijo si podía hablar con ellos.

-Yo iré.- le dijo Sasori a Itachi, y se levantó a acompañar al doctor.

El moreno dio un suspiro y volteó a ver al rubio, que lo veía con profundos e inquisitivos ojos azules. Itachi quedó viendo los ojos del rubio, hasta que el último apartó su mirada. El Uchiha sabía que necesitaban información, y para eso necesitaba hacer que hablara, y eso era un poco difícil, pues él no era del tipo de policía "simpático" y amigable. Las acciones hablan mejor que las palabras, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Sasori era el que tenía un poco de crédito en ese ámbito, habiendo estado en algunos cursos de psicología unos años atrás.

-¿Quieres…- igual tenía que arriesgarse a preguntar, solo rezaba para no decir algo incorrecto.-…hablar de lo que sucedió?

Deidara se enterró mas en su silla, y miró a Itachi un momento, antes de volver a romper la mirada hacia un lado.

-No entiendo…-empezó el ojiazul.- Para qué molestarse…si no me creerán, un

-¿Por qué crees que no te creeré?- le preguntó confundido, acercando su cara un poco hacia el frente, con interés.

-Nadie lo hace…-el rubio movió sus piernas y las pegó a su pecho, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas. - ¿Por qué crees que me encerraron aquí?

-Pruébame…-le dijo Itachi suavemente, intentando darle un poco mas de confianza.

Deidara lo observó por un largo rato, como buscando algo para hacerlo desconfiar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Ellos piensan que yo los maté.- Itachi pronto se dio cuenta de quienes eran "ellos"; los doctores.- Piensan que tengo problemas… pero, yo estuve ahí, un. _Yo lo ví_…

- ¿Lo viste? ¿A quién…?- le preguntó con interés el moreno, animándolo a responder.- ¿Al asesino?

Deidara no respondió.

-Oye…-le dijo Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Si me dices todo lo que viste… te prometo que será mas fácil todo, podremos encontrar a esa persona, y tú saldrás de aquí.

Deidara lo miró con ojos cansados y llenos de lágrimas.

-Ustedes no pueden hacerle nada…

Itachi abrió su boca, su ceño fruncido en confusión.

-Me va a matar…no le gusta que esté vivo.-extrañamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio, y se acercó a Itachi, sus caras separadas por unos centímetros.- Dijo que no puedo huir de él…

Itachi abrió su boca de nuevo, para decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

-_Itachi._

-No puedo evitarlo…

-_Itachi._

-Tengo miedo…- desde sus ojos, lágrimas salían manchando sus mejillas en un camino húmedo a través de ellas. Su boca ya no estaba sonriendo.

-¡Itachi!

El moreno abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia un lado, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su compañero pelirrojo. El doctor que había estado hablando hacia unos momentos con Sasori, empujó no muy suavemente a Itachi, abriéndose paso hacia el rubio, que estaba llorando entre sus rodillas. El doctor le decía palabras reconfortantes al ojiazul, pero éste las ignoraba y se alejaba del doctor.

Itachi se levantó de su silla con un suspiro y miró a su compañero de nuevo.

-La próxima vez yo hablo con él.- le dijo el pelirrojo, con sorna.

Itachi le dio una media sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció al ver de nuevo al doctor sacar una aguja e inyectar al rubio, que se empezó a tranquilizar automáticamente después de unos segundos, terminando con respiración agitada y sus ojos cerrándose. Lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas. Y antes de que entrara al mundo de la inconciencia le lanzó una mirada a Itachi.

Una que claramente pedía ayuda a gritos.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Si, ya me han mencionado que tengo problemas u.ú

Lamento si los personajes son demasiado OoC, pero recuerden que esto es un UA. En cuanto al nombre de Deidara, échenle la culpa a Kishimoto por no ponerle apellido. Y los casos que puse de ejemplo en el principio…Kakuzu y Zetsu xD

Y una cosa mas, NO habrá ItaSaso o SasoIta o SasoDei o cualquiera otro que no sea ItaDei. ItaDei. ItaDei. ItaDei. ¿Está bien?

Cuatro capítulos ¿tal vez?

Solo decirles que los finales felices **no** son algo en lo que soy buena, así que…

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
